


Love,  in your language

by Shit_stick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_stick/pseuds/Shit_stick
Summary: In which a post on Twitter was made by Sunni about how Keith learns Spanish so he can use it to propose to Lance





	Love,  in your language

**Author's Note:**

> This a short little drabble :)

Lance has always loved talking to Keith in Spanish. Even though Keith rarely ever understands what he's saying, he gets all flustered anyways. He does it at random times, he'll do it when Keith is sad, or frustrated, or angry, because it always calms him down. Sometimes when Keith has trouble sleeping he'll roll over to face Lance and ask him to speak Spanish for him. 

"Relájate, amor, cierra los ojos y deja que mis palabras te lleven lejos." (Relax, love, just close your eyes and let my words take you far away,) "what does that mean? " And when Lance told him he burried his face in Lance's chest, and listened to his beautiful words until he fell asleep. 

Once, Keith came home from a particularly bad day at work, and slumped onto the couch in an angry heap. Lance pulled him into his chest "que pasa amor ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" (What's wrong love? Is there anything I can do for you?) "What do you need Keith?" "Could you keep talking?" "si, lo que necesites. " (Yes, whatever you need.) 

He'd done it while they went on dates many times, but one that Keith remembers vividly was when they had taken Keith's bike out to the edge of town, and looked at the stars together. They were laying on a blanket, cuddled up to each other in a comfortable silence. Keith went to steal a glance at Lance when he found that he had been looking fondly at him already. "How long have you been staring at me lance? " "A few minutes. " "Why? " "Tus ojos brillan más que cualquier estrella" Are you going to tell me what that means, or are you gonna keep smiling at me? " "It means your eyes shine brighter than any star ever could. " Keith couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across his face. They shared a soft, slow kiss, it was their first. 

Keith smiled fondly at the memory, they shared that first kiss four years ago. It was the anniversary of that kiss today, and he was nervous, so nervous. Lance would he getting home from work soon, and he didn't want to mess this up. He didn't want to butcher the words, or have them catch in his throat. His hair was disheveled, and frizzy from sweat, and him running his fingers through it. He looked at the clock, Lance would be getting home in 15 minutes! He went to the bathroom to fix his hair, and put on an alarming amount of deodorant. He slicked his bangs back because he knows Lance likes them that way. He ran to the kitchen to check on dinner, that Hunk gave him the recipe for, bless him. And he went to their bedroom to straighten himself up, he pulled on his T-shirt to get the wrinkles out as best he could. He looked in the mirror and decided that what he was wearing was too casual for something like this, he was going to change, and then he heard the familiar sound of the front door Unlocking. He snagged the small box off the bedside table and shoved it in his back pocket, muttering his little speech under his breath before walking out to meet Lance. "Keith! Happy anniversary, Amor! " Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's middle and lifted him in a bone crushing hug. Keith couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, and his nerves eased a little. They shared a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen to get dinner started. 

They sat right next to each other fingers intertwined under the table as they ate. They shared stories of what happened at work, Lance always had wonderful stories about the children to bring home(he's a swim instructor) and Keith always had as interesting thing to share about his clients. (he's a lawyer) They laughed at old jokes, and reminisced about old times, they talked about plans for the future. Once they cleaned up Keith told Lance to close his eyes, and he led him outside, and helped him get situated on red. (his bike) "Keith where are we going? When can I open my eyes? " "You can open your eyes when we get there, as for where we're going, it's a surprise." Lance laughed and pressed a quick kiss to the back of Keith's neck, before Keith started up the engine. 

They have been driving for about thirty minutes "Keith, babe, Amor, where are we going? " "We're almost there only a few more minutes. " Keith sped up and heard a small squeak escape Lance's lips, before his arms tightened around his waist. When the engine stopped Keith helped Lance off and grabbed the blanket to situate on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist from behind and kissed his temple "You can open your eyes now." There were a few moments of silence then Lance spun in the circle of Keith's arms with a big, giddy grin plastered on his lips. "hiciste esto por mi?" (You did this for me?) Keith only nodded with a wide smile. Lance looked at him shocked for a moment, and he wondered if he did something wrong. "You understood what I said? " Shit. He had to think of something or he would blow his own cover. "I've picked up on a few things over the years." Lance's wide grin was replaced with a sweet smile, and he pressed his forehead against Keith's. The truth was, yes, he had picked up on a few things over the years, but he had been taking lessons in it for a little over a year now. He wanted to understand what Lance was saying, but it was a little over a year ago that he knew he wanted to marry this man. So he started taking Spanish lessons online, and learning when Lance wasn't home. He was going to propose to him in Spanish, tonight. Keith gestured to the blanket, "Shall we? " Lance smiled "As beautiful as the stars are, I don't want look at them right now. I want to look at you." So they stayed in each other's embrace, as giddy and happy as they were when they went on their first date. "Keith? " "Yeah? " "Te amo." "Yo también te quiero" ( I love you too) Lance immediately slotted their lips together, hearing Keith speak in Spanish did things to him, it made him weak in the knees, he felt like a love sick teenager. Their lips moved together perfectly, they were so used to it, yet they still got butterflies everytime. They pulled away, and Lance pulled him to the ground slowly. Once they were settled on the blanket they cuddled up next to each other, and watched the stars. 

It had been a few hours since they started star gazing, and they were just so happy to be enveloped in each other's arms. They had been laughing, and talking for hours, and they finally decided that it was time to go home. They put the blanket back on the bike, and Lance was about to hop on when Keith grabbed his wrist. "Is there something wrong Keith? " "No, I just, there's one more thing I want to do before we go. Is that ok? " "Of course amor. " Keith's nerves were at an all time high, he was scared that he wouldn't even be able to form words. What if he forgot everything? What if, what if Lance said no? He swallowed down the word bile that was threatening to spill and took a deap breath. "Lance, we've been together for a long time, and there was something, that I wanted to ask you. " Lance's heart was already racing "go ahead and ask, amor. " He gave a loving smile and Keith swallowed down any fears or doubts he had because, this was lance, this was the love of his life, and he wouldn't spend the rest of his life with him if he didn't suck it up and ask. 

Keith got down on one knee and took one of Lance's hands in both of his. Lance took the other and covered his mouth, tears already threatening to spill, and Keith hadn't even started talking yet. 

"Lance McLain, Te quiero con todo mi corazón, y no quiero más que despertarme a tu lado cada mañana y quedarme dormido a tu lado cada noche.me haces tan feliz, ni siquiera puedo comenzar a expresar cuánto has cambiado mi Vida y quiero que sigas cambiándolo, quiero que estés conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. conocerte fue la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado, la primera fue enamorarme de ti. y caigo más cada día. Te amo, Lance." (i love you with all my heart, and i want nothing more than to wake up next to you every morning, and fall asleep next to you every night.you make me so happy, i can't even begin to express how much you've changed my life and i want you to continue to change it, i want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. meeting you was the second best thing that ever happened to me. the first was falling in love with you, and i fall further every day. I love you, Lance.) Keith pulled the small black box out of his pocket, he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Lance watched him attentively, tears falling freely now. Keith opened the box to reveal a silver ring, with a beautiful, blue Rindstone in the center. 

"así, lance, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" (So, Lance, will you marry me?) Lance was sobbing, he fell to his knees in front of Keith, suddenly unable to stand. "¡sí! mil veces si Te amo tanto keith que pasaré el resto de mi vida amándote." (yes! a thousand times yes! i love you so much keith i will spend the rest of my life loving you.) Keith was sobbing now too, tears rolling down he's cheeks, both of them unable to pull themselves together. They clung to each other in a tight hug for what felt like forever, crying, and laughing, and whispering "te amo" over, and over again. Once they had their tears under control, Keith grabbed Lance's left hand, and pressed a kiss to each knuckle before carefully slipping the ring on. It was a snug fit, just tight enough that it wouldn't fall off. They both stared at Lance's hand, in awe at how much more beautiful the ring looked on his finger than in the box. 

"Keith?" "Yeah" "We, we're engaged! " Lance tackled Keith to the ground in a hug and pressed a kiss to every part of bare skin he could reach. They laughed, loud and open until they couldn't breathe, and the entire ride home they talked about how they would tell everyone, and who they would tell first. Once they got home they collapsed in bed, and help each other. "Keith, how did you learn all of that? " "I've been taking an online Spanish course for over a year. " "Why didn't you ask for my help? I'm so offended! " Lance dramatically rolled away from Keith. When he finally decided to return to the warmth of Keith's arms (which didn't take very long) he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "So why did you decide to learn Spanish, and keep it from me? " "The whole reason I wanted to learn was so I could propose to you the way I did. Ive always loved when you speak Spanish, and when I decided I wanted to learn, was when I knew I wanted to marry you. " Lance pressed a long, firm kiss to his lips, when they pulled away Lance leaned over to turn the lamp off. "Buenas noches, mi amor." "Buenas noches, hermoso." (Good night, my love.) (Good night, beautiful.) 

They shared one last kiss before drifting off in the safe, loving, warmth of each other's arms. Their dreams were filled with shades of red, blue,and purple, and I'm almost certain that when they wake up in the morning they'll know exactly what colors to use for the wedding.


End file.
